We propose to investigate the local renin angiotensin system of the arterial wall by studying cultured arterial smooth muscle cells. Having provided strong evidence for the synthesis of renin by cultured arterial smooth muscle cells, we now propose to study the physiological controls of this synthesis. Also because there is evidence that angiotensin II can bind to the nuclei of arterial smooth muscle, we wish to extend this finding using cultured cells to provide a detailed characterization of the binding. We then will attempt to correlate such cell functions as renin synthesis, mitosis, and RNA synthesis with nuclear and cytoplasmic binding. It is expected that these studies will provide important insights into the functioning of the arterial wall in hypertension and atherogenesis.